se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Canadá/Canadá
Primeros ministros canadienses con mandatarios alemanes Justin Trudeau= Justin Trudeau Joachim Gauck - Justin Trudeau.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense Justin Trudeau y el presidente alemán, Joachim Gauck. AFP / Kay Nietfeld Helmut Kohl - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Pierre Trudeau, Helmut Kohl y Justin Trudeau (http://www.tvn24.pl). Foto: Bundesregierung Angela Merkel - Justin Trudeau.jpg| German Chancellor met Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeu this week in Berlin EPA |-| Stephen Harper= Stephen Harper Joachim Gauck - Sin imagen.jpg| Ottawa, Canada. 26th Sep, 2014. German president Joachim Gauck (L) meets received be Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Joseph Harper in Ottawa, Canada, 26 September 2014. The German president is on a five-day visit to Canada. Photo: Wolfgang Kumm/dpa/Alamy Live News. Alamy Angela Merkel - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, speaks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel before a bi-lateral meeting during a visit to Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Monday, Feb. 9, 2015. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) |-| Paul Martin= Paul Martin Gerhard Schröder - Paul Martin.jpg| Prime Minister Paul Martin of Canada; Chancellor Gerhard Schroder of Germany. walk on the beach at Ocean Forest, Sea Island, GA. on their way to pose for a Class Photo during the 2004 G-8 Summit (detalle de foto). jacksonville.com |-| Jean Chrétien= Jean Chrétien Helmut Schmidt - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Former prime minister Jean Chretien (left), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (centre) and Tom Axworthy, former principal secretary to Pierre Trudeau, place a wreath at the gravesite of former prime minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau on Wednesday in Saint-Remi,Que. (June 1, 2011) (PAUL CHIASSON / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Helmut Kohl - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Jean Chretien, Helmut Kohl, Boris Yeltsin, Jacques Chirac, Tony Blair, Romano Prodi, Ryutaro Hashimoto, Bill Clinton and Jacques Santer meet at Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery during the 24th G8 Summit in Birmingham in May 1998. (detalle) Gerhard Schröder - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, kanslari Þýskalands, Jean Chrétien forsætisráðherra Kanada og Vladímír Pútín Rússlandsforseti slá á létta strengi meðan þeir stilla sér upp til myndatöku í Evian í morgun. AP |-| Kim Campbell= Kim Campbell Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. |-| Brian Mulroney= Brian Mulroney Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Brian Mulroney of Canada in conversation with President Richard von Weizsacker of Germany during the former's state visit to the Federal Republic in June 1991. Counterweights: The Failure of Canada's German and European Policy, 1955-1995 Brian Mulroney - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Margaret Thatcher leads the way as Ronald Reagan, Brian Mulroney and Helmut Kohl follow her into a courtyard at Hart House in Toronto in June 1988. (FRED CHARTRAND, THE CANADIAN PRESS file photo). Detalle de foto |-| Pierre Trudeau= Pierre Trudeau Walter Scheel - Sin imagen.jpg| vor der Villa Hammerschmidt nach demEmpfang beim Bundespräsidenten v.l.Pierre Trudeau (CDN, sitzend), ValerieGiscard d'Estaing (F), Walter Scheel,Jimmy Carter (USA), Giulio Andreotti (I)und Takeo Fukuda. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| What a difference 35 years makes : West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L) with Canadian Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau, following their meeting at the Savoy Hotel in London, May 8, 1977. counterweights.ca Helmut Kohl - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Detalle de imagen: G-7 Economic Summit in Williamsburg, Virginia (left to right) Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn, Helmut Kohl, François Mitterrand, Ronald Reagan, Yasuhiro Nakasone, Margaret Thatcher, Amintore Fanfani. reaganlibrary.gov Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Canadá